You're a star And you're time is right now!
by St.BerryEndgame
Summary: What if Jesse was being Rachel's boyfriend in her senior year? Would she have failed at the NYADA audition?
1. Chapter 1

"Rach, this is great! NYADA is the perfect choice for you! " He exclaimed, pulling her into his lap and giving a soft kiss on her lips.

"Do you really think, Jess?" She said, involved her arms around his neck, her head resting on his chest.

"I'm sure, babe! But I still think you should apply, at least, the Juilliard and Tisch."

"Why? Don't you think I'll make it ... " she turned to face him, the frightened expression.

"It isn't, Rach. You'll get ... is guaranteed ... but will be good for you having an alternative, just in case. Look, when I was in my senior year, I only had eyes for UCLA. But Shelby practically forced me to try at Yale, NYU, Juilliard, NYADA ..."he said, trying to calm his girlfriend.

" Have you applied in NYADA?" Her expression was a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"Yes, Rach ... I applied in NYADA. And I went. But as you know, I only had eyes for UCLA one that even offered me a full scholarship, where I messed up everything."

The tone of his voice took a note of regret, and deep down, she could see a look a little bitter.

She ran a hand through his hair, while he pulled her into a deep kiss, as if it was necessary to remind him that if wasn't a failure in college, he might haven't the girl of his dreams back, cuddled in his arms as she was now.  
When they were both breathless, Rachel took a few seconds to organize all the information that Jesse had just given her.

"So ..." she began, her forehead furrowed and her hands posting ahead, that look that was so stubborn her.

Jesse laughed ... he knew every expression of his girlfriend. He knew she was to start an inquiry and that she would want to know about each audition he made, every step he took to be accepted at every university he had applied.

But what could be quite annoying for most boyfriends, for Jesse was simply one of the many things he loved about Rachel: her focus , her ferocity in pursuing exactly what she wanted.

"Come on ... I'll help you in all processes. Not that I think you're not capable, but perhaps have a boyfriend with some experience can be an advantage in a competition so fierce. You'll be a freshman in NYADA on next year, Rachel Berry, or I'm not Jesse St. James! "He tickled her, pulling her back to close.

She laughter high, as she curled up again in his neck, pushing him down in bed and whispering in his ear: You're Jesse St. James, and you're also the best boyfriend in the world!

The new position meant that they finished the conversation. For now, they had more interesting things to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Glee and _Without You_ aren't mine.

* * *

The following months were hard work for both. Rachel has been involved in West Side Story and training for Sectionals, while Jesse worked hard to rebuild Vocal Adrenaline.

But he still find time to stop her from making a big mistake of sabotaging the elections for class president, to ensure that Kurt won.  
"Rachel, I know you always say that we, as artists, we must take risks, but this is stupid. Kurt wouldn't want that. He'll want to gain by his own merits. And you can still stain your unscathed history, which can slow you down. "  
End of conversation. No word more was needed. She was convinced.

* * *

On weekends, however, they spent all their time together, having fun, making out and organizing a training routine for Rachel's future auditions that, even if it lacked a few months.

Their glee clubs, however, was a point about which they agreed to not discuss, to make the relationship work and to avoid that controversy of "sleeping with the enemy."

In fact, Rachel's teammates were not completely favorable to her relationship with Jesse, now he was back to his old team, but they chosed to take a stand unmoved, as they had already agreed that a happy Rachel was good for ND, and much better than a Rachel outside ND and transferred to VA.

* * *

In winter, the letters to the finalists were being sent. Rachel received the Juilliard and the Tisch in the same week that Quinn was accepted in advance at Yale. However, there wasn't still sign that her letter would reach the NYADA.  
When Kurt received his letter, saying he was a finalist, although the shorty brunette was very happy for her friend, she can' help be disappointed by the absence of her own letter.  
That same day, she ran into Jesse in Akron, where he was too busy in his 6 hours daily rehearsals for the Regionals.  
During the break, they talked, while she lamented her failure.  
"Rach ... your letter may just be delayed. And it isn't' like you had no place to go. That's why I insisted so much for you to apply in other schools. "He said, comforting her.  
Taken by the instinct of self-pity, Rachel cashed her frustrations on her boyfriend:  
"It's easy to talk to you, Jesse. You could get into all the colleges you applied. And, as you said, you didn't value and screwed up everything. I want NYADA, because this is the best place for my dream to conquer Broadway. I don't wanna just a ride by the university, Jesse."

Her words were like a punch in his stomach. Slowly, he rose from his chair where he sat beside her and stared at the floor, said in a strained voice:  
"You're very nervous, Rachel. You should go home. I have to go back to my rehearsal.  
At the same time, Rachel realized the mistake she had made.  
"Sorry, Jesse ... really ... moment of self-centered spoiled girl. I shouldn't have said that."  
"Not now, Rachel ... Our time is over." his voice was still hard, and when his eyes stared into hers, as were two blue rocks of bitterness. "Just go away, please."  
"Jesse ..." she insisted, crying even more.  
"You didn't mean it, but you said. And all I've done in recent months has been trying to help you not make the same mistakes I made. I know you're upset because Kurt received his letter before you, but I also know that your letter is on its way. You just need to be more patient. And I also think that for the time, you could get at least a little happy for the acceptances you have received. Now, once again, I gotta go back to my rehearsal."And he walked away, leaving her alone in his office.

Rachel couldn't be more sorry. It was a stupid selfish with the person who was leaning over into all this. And even when she had hurt him deeply, as she knew she had done, he found the right words to encourage her. So she knew she needed to apologize in an appropriate manner. That's when an idea came in her mind.

* * *

Midnight on the dot. Long ago Jesse did not take a rehearsal so late, but he had a full head of Rachel and hurt she had caused him, he did not want to go home. They were not over, it was just a fight provoked by her ego. And he knew that he loved her so, but her words really hurt.  
When he had deleted all the lights in the auditorium and was heading for the exit, he saw a flashlight to light up in the middle of the stage, giving shine to a small star with brown hair and eyes filled with tears, with the most beautiful voice he had ever heard in his life, began to sing:

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All i need is you and I_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Each line of the song played background in his heart, and who was hurt just turned into love, deep love that he knew he felt for her.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Without_

_You, you, you_

_Without you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Yes, it was their destiny together. Neither could do anything without the other.

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you_

_Without you _

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you_

_Without you_

While Rachel was singing, Jesse was approaching her, took the stage and stroked the tears falling down her face, while leaving his own to trickle from his eyes.

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Oh, oh, oh

_You, you, you_

_Without_

_You, you, you_

_Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

When Rachel finished the last notes of the song, Jesse still stared at her for a few seconds until he pulled her by the waist with one hand, while the other sliding gently through her soft hair. Then, his lips are glued to her urgently, and they were lost in the immensity of each other.  
That night, Jesse and Rachel made love on the stage of Carmel, where everything was bigger and brighter, on a mattress used to train the most dangerous dance moves.

Wrapped in his arms, feeling complete, Rachel said:  
"Jesse, I'm sorry, again."  
"Shhh ... it's okay, baby. You know I love you too because you're a drama queen. And I understand you're anxious about all this, just, please, don't discount me like that again. Everything what I want is to help you, but you need to work with me in this. "  
"You're right. I'll control myself. You're the best boyfriend ever and I love you too much to hurt you or be without you."  
"I love you too, Rachel. Now, I think we'd better sleep on a bed, right? It would be a disaster if we fall asleep and someone picked up us here, naked, in the morning. Tomorrow I'll take you back to Lima."  
"Sure." She laughed

* * *

Later that week, Rachel received her letter of NYADA finalist. Again, she ran to Jesse, who released their students earlier to a very appropriate celebration with his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel rested peacefully in Jesse's arms, breathing so softly that it was even possible that she was sleeping.

"Babe ... even though I really like when we are so ... close ... "He said, hoarsely," I think we agreed to spend the afternoon looking for songs for your audition, right? "

"Sure." She said, almost whispering. "But you must understand, I spent a whole week away from my boyfriend and I was missing him." Her voice took on a mischievous tone.

"Oh, you can be sure it was worst for me ... In fact, I had a miserably long week because I couldn't go to Lima for a single day to see you. "He sighed in her hair.

"I bet those VA kids paid for it." She laughed.

"Just a little bit." His laugh was even higher, pulling her closer. "But now you're here, in my bed, all is well."

"Everything is perfect, I'd say." She added, snuggling up in it.

"And for the audition, what do you have in mind? We don't need to stand up, or dress up, to start thinking about something. "

"Well .." she turned to him, still lying in bed, "I was thinking of using _Don't rain on my parade_, as I have already told you. It's kind of my song, Jesse, you know ... "

"And rightfully so, I disagree with you. Rachel, this is the most important moment of your life, until now. I even agree that you can use this song for the auditions on Tisch or Juilliard, but not in NYADA. Look, Carmen Tibideaux who made my audition. She's a Broadway star, you know. And she isn't easily impressed. It was necessary to go beyond my best to start a laudatory review of her. I never felt so worn out. And going to the safe route isn't going to impress her, because as she put her eyes on you, will expect you to do so, Barbra.

"Okay. You have a point. But Jesse, tell me something. If you have already achieved a full scholarship to UCLA, which was where you wanted to be, why devote so much of an audition that wouldn't in any way? "

"First, Shelby still thought it was possible to persuade me to change my mind and go to NY. She thought Broadway was my place, and perhaps she was even right, once is that I'll be trying next year. Second, I wouldn't allow me to fail or cower before a performance. Being successful on the lookout for a NYADA would be more like a prize for me, a fifth national championship, you might say. "

"I understand," she said thoughtfully.

"The point, Rachel, is that even if I were convinced that I was going to UCLA, have a good performance in the auditions from other schools was something I considered important, to keep my levels, proving, I think to myself, that I was good enough to be anywhere. "

"You _are_ good enough to be in any great school. And you should try again. "She said, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I know I'm good, Rach. I just think college isn't something for me. "

"You know what I think? I think you're afraid to fail again. But you won't, babe, you know why? Because I'll be with you, to help you in all classes that you consider boring and unnecessary. "

"Rachel, we've had this conversation. And I said I don't want to go back to college. And now we return to the main point of this conversation: the perfect song to your audition. "His voice was emphatic.

"Okay. So you think I shouldn't sing _Don't rain on my parade_ for Mrs. Tibideaux. What do you suggest then? "

"Well, I was thinking of something this week. But it will require much work from you ... "

"You know I'm not lazy, Jesse ..." she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know. One of the reasons why I love you: you don't hesitation in approaching work hard. Remember when you sang _Get it Right_ in regionals, last year? I just watched on Youtube, but I was fascinated. I had never seen you so ... great. That was you and only you. Your song, your voice, your feelings. "He said, flush with adoration in his voice.

"So ... I must sing _Get it right_ in my audition for NYADA?" She asked, almost rhetorically.

"No. .. you must compose a new original song for your audition. Something that Madame Tibideaux never even had a chance to hear before. "He said with excitement.

"Jesse! This is brilliant, of course, but I don't know if I can again. "The tone of her voice faded.

"Of course you can. You can do everything, Rachel Berry, and definitely you'll be able to compose this song, you know why? Cause I'll be helping you.

Her facial expression was tense. Rachel didn't know if that was true, but the Jesse's excitement and confidence were simply contagious.

"All right! Let's dress up and we start working on it, then. You can take your stand on the piano! "She exclaimed eagerly.

"That's my girl, always in charge." He said, giving a tender kiss on her lips before getting up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** Well, I have to emphasize, already now, that my English isn't very good. So, forgive me my possible grammar mistakes.

And I'll be really happy if you review and express your opinion about the story.

* * *

"True love choses you." She Said, pretty sure, while she replacing popcorn with Kurt.

"It's easy for you say that, Rachel. You found your own male version on St. Jerk." Mercedes said, sarcastically.

Rachel understood her friend's bad mood and, therefore, she thought would be better didn't replicate. Mercede's conflict was very similar to what herself had lived when she was divided between Jesse and Finn. It took a lot of suffering until she understood who her heart truly belonged.

Kurt, however, questioned her: "Rachel, how and you Jesse work with this long distance relationship thing? I mean, you pretty much only see on weekends. I wonder, how much it will be difficult for me and Blaine next year, when I'll be in NY." He was thoughtful.

Rachel smiled to answer the question: "Kurt, is not the quantity of time that really matters, but the quality. When Jesse and I are together, we make it really worthwhile. Of course we miss each other deeply, but we text, we phoned and Skype. And Akron isn't so far, then, whenever we can, we use the excuse to rehearse for my auditions for our professionals datings during the week."

"Oh God, Kurt, I think we'll even have to accept St. Jerk. 'Cause if not, we'll lose our little Straisand." Mercedes said, rolling her eyes, and all three laughed.

"Come on, Jesse is a wonderful guy. He's just like… me ... a little harsh in his criticism." she said, shrugging her shoulders. "

Okay, Rachel ... you have your point. He really loves you and makes you happy and we, as your friends, let's try to be friendly with him. Kurt said, embracing his friends.

* * *

"Happy V-day, my little golden star."

At 6 am, Rachel received the first SMS. He should be asleep at this time, but, apparently, he had awake only to wish her an early happy Valentine's Day . Her heart was full of happiness.

"Very Happy V-Day, 'cause we're 2gther. XOXO." was her reply.

Jesse wasn't very clear about the plans for Valentine's Day. He just said it would be epic and that she should expect to him in evening.

After send the text, she began her morning routine and went to school.

* * *

At lunchtime, Rachel was walking with Santana, who spoke something about supporting her dating with Jesse 'cause everyone should be free to love anyone who wants, when she was surprised by Mercedes, with a mischievous grin, followed by Quinn, Sam and a kid with dreads that she had never seen before.: "Excuse me, are you Miss Rachel Berry? "

"Hmmm ... Yeah." she replied, a bit confusing.

"Well, we are the God Squad and we're here to delivery a Vocal Valentine from one Jesse St. James."

Then the kid with the dreads began singing _Stereo__Hearts_, for her! The God Squad's perform was being wonderful, until Mercede's church choir showed, and really took over the courtyard of Mickinley.

Rachel was amazed: it was all for her, and she enjoyed every second of that serenade.

In the end of the song, she squealed an acute, when Mercedes said, "Happy Valentine's Day, love, Jesse."

Her smile couldn't be greater. In fact, that Valentine's Day was just beginning and it was already epic.

* * *

In the evening, just as agreed, Jesse stopped the black Range Rover in front of the Berry's house. Rachel heard the sound off the engine and ran for the exit.

Since she didn't know exactly where they were going, she chose a versatile look: white dress printed with hearts and red three inch heels peep toes. Her hair was carefully curled and the red lipstick gave a special touch to makeup. Jesse was simply marveled with her.

He was also very handsome. The shorter hair was combed back. He wore a beige suit with a black shirt underneath, and no tie. In his hands, he had a bouquet of roses.

Rachel ran to him, jumping on his neck and kissing him deeply. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the floor.

"Happy Valentine's day, my gorgeous!" he said, putting her back on the ground and delivering the flowers to her.

"Oh, Jesse! This is all so sweet! The vocal valentine, the flowers…Thanks, babe!"

"Rachel, you deserve the best. And I'm just starting… are you ready for our epic evening?" He said, grabbing her hand and giving a gentle Kiss.

"Almost… first, I have something to you."

She handed him a little box. When he opened it, he found a black leather necklace with a platinum rectangular pendant. Looking more closely, Jesse noted the pendant was, actually, a shrine. When he opened it, here was a small photo of him and Rachel. In the other side, had a small inscription: R&J 4ever.

"I loved it, babe, thanks! I'll be using it forever and ever. It will be like a talisman."

"I'm glad you liked it. Now, I'm ready for whatever you have planned for us."

Immediately, Rachel recognized the way they were traveling. "We're going to ..."

"My uncle's house." he said, sliding a hand gently through her thigh, before she could finish the question.

"They are traveling and I asked to go there for the night, since I still have a copy of the key."

Rachel kept a confused look.

"Well, Lima isn't a place with many dining options, vegan, much less. And on Valentine's Day is even worse. So I'll be the chef tonight." He showed excitement but, at the same time, was careful to observe her reactions.

"Jesse ... babe ... you didn't had to worry about that. I mean, you're so busy with your rehearsals."

"I dismissed them for today. We'll compensate, one hour each day this week. But, tonight, you're the only who matters to me." he replied, stroking her cheek with the back of the hand.

Rachel blushed and placed a kiss on his palm.

* * *

When they came to Jesse's uncle house, Rachel could smell the food from the entrance hall.

"Jesse, the smell is delicious. What are you preparing?" she asked excitedly.

Well, it's just a zucchini lasagna with cashew nuts cheese, shiitake mushrooms, sesame sauce and arugula." shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh my God! It must have given a lot of work." she said, hugging him.

"Like I said before, you deserve much more than that!" he answered, closing the gap between them and kissing her warmly.

Jesse had prepared everything in detail: the table was set with candles and a very peculiar background music, with special songs for them.

"Everything was wonderful, babe, I can't believe you made also a vegan strawberry pie. Thanks, Jesse!"

"You're welcome, babe. But it's unnecessary. I love you and I like to please you." he said, taking her hand and kissing her palm.

"I love you too, deeply." She said in answer.

"Now, dance with me? He asked, with an irresistible smile.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Then they got up, and immediately she moved into his embrace, and they began to sway with the music.

While they twirled around the floor, she rested her head on his chest, breathing slowly.

* * *

After a while, he lifted her chin and gently lowered his head, to connect his lips to hers.

Then, Rachel's hands went through his hair, pulling him closer, and Jesse deepening the kiss.

Soon, they didn't dance anymore. Jesse's hands slid down her body, his mouth ran to Rachel's neck and collarbone, and she tearing a low moan.

"I want you, Jesse." she whispered, her eyes closed.

"Your wish is my command." he replied, sliding his lips through the shell of her ear, his purposeful movements those he slid his arms under her thighs, lifting her so that she straddled his waist.

Then, Jesse led Rachel to his old room, where there were scented candles and rose petals scattered across the white sheet from the bed.

"You were already prepared," she said, staring at him while unbuttoning his shirt.

With a brazen smile, he replied: "To you, always!"

Jesse slowly opened her dress, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who came prepared." he said, raising an eyebrow, finding the sexy lingerie she wore.

"Well, I think an epic Valentine's Day should include epic sex." She said, her voice low, while he looked at her with gaping desire.

"You're perfect, Rachel, and I love you so much ..." he said, before closing her mouth with his again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any Queen's songs.

Rachel held the phone pressed so tightly against her ear that was even possible to break it. "Jesse. Regionals will be this weekend. I'm so nervous, babe. "The words came so quickly that it was almost incomprehensible. Across the line, Jesse laughed the way charmingly neurotic of his girlfriend, wondering exactly what the facial expression of her at that moment.

"Oh, I remember when I used to get nervous." He said, jokingly, and at the same time, provocation.

"You're right. It isn't my first competition. But I can't avoid this silly anxiety every time I go onstage. Furthermore, Sebastian's terrorism, saying would post that changed photos of you on Google since I didn't give up the competition, kinda destabilized me. "She continued, thoughtful way.

"Babe, this is normal. Never tell anyone I said that. And if you tell, I will say is a lie, but I also get nervous. It is part of the process of performing. "

"Who knew Jesse St. James will confess such a thing." She laughed, more relaxed.

"Well, this is something that only someone like Rachel Berry can understand. And about Sebastian, I know he wouldn't dare to actually do that. Honestly, I was sorry for him, because, it was kind of amateur after all. I mean, trying to threaten the king of terrorism in show choir competitions, past which I'm not proud of, and, once again, I beg your apology. Admittedly, Schuester can always try to be pacifist, but I have my contacts, _and_ I can be completely evil when I want, and nobody threatening my girl and gets away. "Jesse's voice was angry, his fist clenched to remember the conversation we had earlier this week with the new leader of the Warblers.

"Thank you, babe. And, you know, you have been forgiven. And it's wonderful that you have everything. You come on Saturday, right? After all, you need to check the competition. To be honest, I would like youcome earlier. After all that has happened to Karofsky, I was thinking how short life is, Jesse, how much I won't waste any more time away from you. "Rachel was now lying in bed, her eyes closed, her voice low and a little sad. The week was being really busy and she missed her boyfriend painfully.

Jesse immediately noticed the changing mood of his girl and tried to do the best he could at that moment, to comfort her. Actually, this thing away was also not been easy for him.

"Rachel, I understand. I really do. And, honestly, I can 't stand being away from you, babe. As much as I want to often be impulsive, to resign and move to Lima, I think we have to act consistently. Look, you're the most important thing in my life and, therefore, I need to fix things, so we can go together to New York next year and that includes training VA, obligation of which I can't help with the impending our own competition. But rest assured, I'll be there on Saturday not only because check the competition is part of my business, but mainly because I want to see my girlfriend, my soulmate, the woman of my life shining on that stage. "

"Okay You have a point, and after all this I can't even be upset with you. I love you, Jesse. "

"I love you, Rachel. Keep this in mind: I'll be there for you. Always. "

Rachel hung up the phone and turned to the side, half dissatisfied, not knowing of the plans for her boyfriend.

* * *

Jesse had combined with Rachel's dads and Kurt. They would say to her that one of them would need her car on Friday. So, the girl had to ride to school with her best friend.

When the last test for the regionals was over, a Mercedes directed by Kurt told Rachel that she thought that maybe she should practice a little more her vocal range. The inner diva would not tolerate anything less than perfection and feared any slide she thought it best not to risk it and allowed herself to be alone in the auditorium, telling a parent would get her later.

So, Jesse went quietly, but was betrayed by the acoustics. At the sound of his boots, Rachel turned and, at the same time, immediately exclaimed: "Jesse!"

"Oh My God, I should have changed this boots." He said, laughing and running to meet her.

Moving his arms around his neck and getting the tips of the feet, Rachel said, smiling before kissing him: "I would feel your presence."

Jesse pulled her by the waist and deepened the kiss, lost in the immensity of her mouth, both feasting the fact that they can be reunited.

When they were out of breath, she managed to ask, while spreading tender kisses on her boyfriend's cheeks and neck: "Not that this is nothing less than wonderful, but why are you here?"

"A surprise for you. I managed to come early and your parents allowed me to sleep in your home as long as we respect certain ... limits. "He said, a look that was pure malice.

"The course which we break, since they won't hear us." She said, mischievous, biting the crook of his neck.

Jesse pulled her closer, removing her from the floor for a moment. "Ah, Rach, you will kill me. But what good way to go. "

Back to kiss, with ease, his hands sliding down her body, squeezing her thighs and buttocks of the girl in his arms, pulling her against him, making her feel he was quite hard. Rachel moaned with the contact and felt flooding at the same time. She was about to enter his shirt to feel the touch of her warm skin, when Jesse grabbed her hands, breaking the kiss, though unwillingly.

"Babe, I don't think it's a good idea. We can be caught here. We'll save that excitement for later, when we are alone. "He spoke against the skin of her neck, his voice hoarse with excitement. Deep breath and held her face with her hands and just pecked her lips with his. "Moreover, there is something I want to do." He said, smiling mischievously.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"You know, I realized that for some time that I don't sing something for you, something to talk about this huge, deep and epic love I feel for you, Miss Rachel Barbra Berry."

Jesse took her hands, taking her to the piano, which was at center stage. His smile was smug and looked deeply, basking in adoration to the girl standing in front of him. Rachel blushed in a way that only he could do it. She remained standing, facing the piano, waiting, full of anxiety. However, Jesse didn't start playing, but only to sing.

_Oooh oooh take it take it all away_

_Oooh ooh take my breath away_

_YOOOO Oooh ooh take my breath away_

His nimble fingers then began to strum the piano, and his voice was fantastic, more polished and smooth, while his gaze let out as little as possible of the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

_Look into my eyes and you'll see I'm the only one_

_You've captured my love stolen my heart_

_Changed my life_

_Every team you make a move you destroy my mind_

_And the way you touch_

_I lose control and shiver deep inside_

_You take my breath away_

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she saw the young man who put all his emotion, all the depth of his feelings in every note of that song. In fact, Jesse felt a different man when he was with her. Rachel was able to bring out his most vulnerable, more sensitive, without which it would make him feel weak. She was the one for who he was not afraid to show the guy under the Showface.

_You Can Reduce me to tears with a single sigh_

_That ev'ry breath you take_

_Any That sound you make is a whisper in my ear_

_Could I give up all my life for just one kiss_

_I would surely die if you dismiss me from your love_

_You take my breath away_

Yes, he would die, but he would be happy if it were for her. He would do whatever was necessary to have it again, as he now has, simply because he knew his life would never be complete if he hadn't, because she was the one for him. Her voice singing, which left him mesmerized; her smile, which radiated light in his life, look hot, deep ... Even her drama ... everything was so perfect.

_So please do not go_

_Do not leave me here all by myself_

_I get ever so lonely from time to time_

_I will find you anywhere you go_

_I'll be right behind you_

_Right Until the ends of the earth_

_I'll get no sleep Until I find you_

_To tell you That you just take my breath away_

Rachel had no intention of going anywhere, not without him. Because Jesse was the only one able to see inside her soul, the only one capable of loving her just because all the things that made her be who she was, without wanting to change her or deflect her from her dreams, because his dreams were same and they were going together for this wonderful adventure to conquer the world by storm.

_I will find you anywhere you go_

_Right Until the ends of the earth_

_I'll get no sleep Until I find you_

_To Tell You When I've found you_

_I love you_

_Take my breath take my breath ..._ _away_

So what do you think? He asked, his voice somewhat insecure.

"Jesse ... it was simply wonderful. "she said, sitting on his lap and running her hands around his neck. "You were amazing, as always." Tears rolled down her cheeks profusely, but she didn't care. Jesse's eyes were shining too, but he didn't let it fall so easily.

"You know, I was a little unsure when I choosed this song, lest you misinterpret me. And I know you forgave me and that things were back there in the past, but once I used _Queen_ to break your heart, I thought it would be appropriate to use it to demonstrate how genuine are my feelings for you, how you affect me and how I want you forever and ever. "He said, pulling her close and stroking her hair.

"And, of course, we can't forget how sexy you sound when you sing Queen." Rachel said, laughing.

"Well, I think I can agree with you, without sounding too presumptuous." He said, a slightly cocky.

"That was presumptuous, but it's just one of the things that I love you, babe, you know how talented you are and you explores yours greatest strengths, the best way possible. And, definitely, you won my heart even more, if that was possible. "She said, kissing him so sweet.

"I'm glad to hear it, 'cause my heart is completely yours and there's no way that I could take it back. "Taking a deep breath and courage, Jesse took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, and looked straight in Rachel's eyes:" There's something else I wanted to give you today ... "his voice was serious and was shaking a little, in fear and excitement.

Gently, he lifted Rachel up his lap, sat her alone and went to his bag, where he took out a little black box. Reapprochead cautious, as he saw the puzzled expression of his girlfriend to see the object he held in his hands. The moment he knelt at her feet, Rachel felt her breathing speed up, her palms sweat and her mouth open involuntarily, an enormous O.

"Look, is not for you to be scared. This is not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring and you don't really need accept, if you don't want. "His voice was shaky, his eyes fixed on hers turned slightly to the ground, showing how nervous he really was, running his free hand by his hair and he felt the blood drain completely from his face.

Rachel put her hand to his face and made him look at her again, opening a great smile on her face as the tears that filled rapidly formed. "You really think I would refuse?" she said, extending her right hand to him, his breathed relieved to see the huge smile on her face, and immediately put the ring - two bands of white gold cross with a band of diamonds – on her the ring finger, as he said:

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I promise to follow you wherever you go; to support your dreams; to push you to always give the most of yourself; I promise to massage your feet after ballet routines and make warm tea with ginger pomegranate to your vocal cords. I promise to take care of you, to protect you, to deal you're your drama queen crises and to always have vegan ice cream and chocolate for your PMS. I promess to dedicate to you all the awards I'll win, to _love_ you forever. I promise to _never_ break your heart. And I promise that, one day, I will give you an engagement ring. "

Then, Jesse kissed her hand and both rose. Rachel jumped on his neck, kissing his lips, which he lifted her off the ground and spun her up on stage.

While admiring the ring, she felt something was really necessary to say: Look, babe, I really loved the surprise, but you didn't need. You are working so hard to save the VA money to NY next year ... And you spoil me enough in Christmas and anniversaries…" he interrupted her before she finished speaking.

"Rach, you don't really need worry about this. I would never do anything foolish that could disrupt our future in NY next year. And to be true, that wasn't spent properly through my work. "He said, running his hand through his hair again.

"Jesse ... But ..." she frowned, confused.

"Look, this ring is kept for two years. I knew I couldn't wrap Shelby for a long time with the excuse it needed to be in Mckinley for you trust me and make you listen to that damn tape. And I didn't want to lose you when I had to go back to Carmel. And, you know, with my tendency to intense feelings, I thought that a promise ring might be a good way to keep us united, and also away you're your suitors. "He said, rolling his eyes and smiling shyly.

"So ..." she continued somewhat confused, questioning, but before Jesse could even say something, a flash of insight came to her mind, who answered his own question was not formulated.

"You didn't gave me the ring before because of that stupid _Run Joey Run _video, right?" He shook his head positively, both of them looking a little sad for a moment, remembering the hurts of the past.

But Jesse immediately took their hands together and pressed his forehead against hers, speaking very softly: "I don't really want to be remembering these things now. All I want to remember is that I always knew someday you'd be wearing this ring, as now, like a symbol of our love and we're together because we were supposed to be. I thought I'd give you that before, at Christmas or Valentine's Day, but I felt that, today, the eve of the Regionals, it would be appropriate for you to remember I'm with you now, no matter what "

"You're right." She sighed in response. "And I'm very happy to be so. Thank you, Jesse, for coming back, did not give up on me. " she said, resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you for having accepted me back." He said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

This way, together, they went to the Berry's residence, where Leroy and Hiram received the young couple with a delicious dinner and fine emphasized the fact that they expected the two to behave, although they were aware, deep down, that the notice would fail miserably in its effects, especially after being informed of the new accessory that her daughter wore.

In fact, Jesse and Rachel made love very calmly and quietly that night, the thrill of danger only increases the pleasure they both felt. Finally, Rachel was able to relax, fall asleep in Jesse's arms, serene as he sang the song that used to serenate her earlier.


End file.
